the_camolotfandomcom-20200213-history
Will Montaq
Will Montaq is a human with paranormal powers hailing from universe 26. while he has encountered and even worked with agents and officers of Heroes United, he has thus far refused all oportunities of joining, prefering to stay independantfrom, though connected to, HU. Will has fought a great many paranormal entities across the universes and helped many lost souls cross over, and has been gifted with various abilities by lost souls that he has assisted and even Death himself. he has met all three commanders of HU (Camolot the Wanderer , Elexion & Will S. ) and had brief, though unsurprisingly hostile, confrontations with agents of INFINYTUM , once even fighting Tranz himself, adding his name to the short list of people that have gone toe-to-toe with Tranz alone and lived. He has also supposedly had limited contact with Camolot the Creator, but both parties refuse to comment, though Creator implies that the meeting went badly, and has shown some desire to either patch things up, or fight, with Montaq, possibly both. Recently, thanks to information provided by Camolot the Creator, Will Montaq has been registered as a possible threat to HU, and has been upgraded to 13/13 (god) on the SPRS. History Will was born as a seventh son of a seventh son, and started out with some basic psy abilities, limited telepathy and telekinesis, as well as the ability to see spirits. he kept these abilities hidden for much of his early years, but began to use them on a regular basis as a sort of ghost hunter, tracking down loose spirits. through these encounters, he learned much about plasma based technology, as well as being given a few gifts: expanded telepathy and telekinesis, very basic pyrokinesis, lengthened life span, a demon's huge claw (from a demon that Will had to work with Death to bring down, and fashioned it into a sword named Bleed), increased physical attributes (speed, strength, reaction time, ect.), and the ability to generate plasma at will. using these gifted abilities, he hunted stronger and stronger spirits, eventually becoming a feared demon hunter and developing a line of mundane ballistic weapons modified to fire bolts of super heated plasma, one of the few things that can destroy ectoplasmic entities. However, at the top of his career in Universe 26, the very demons that he was hunting began to collect into groups and became harder and harder to destroy, and they soon realised that they had a population that was enough to beat down the gates of heaven. Demons that were once solitary and only focused on their own goals soon united into the greatest force of Demonic energy that Universe 26 had ever known. just before this army stormed the gates of heaven, Will used phasing technology of his own invention to create a dimensional bottleneck and put himself at the mouth in the hopes that he could prevent the demon army from reaching the Gates. Though Will held the position and kept the demons off until the angels could mount a defense, which they could thanks to a few demon defectors that were turned by the words of Will, he fell in battle with one of the demon generals. because he was between dimensions, his soul would have simply wandered the gaps between universes forever, but Death chose to resurrect him because of his act of bravery, and gave him the ability to absorb energy from destroyed ectoplasmic entities and then use it to extend his own life span by infusing part of Death's own DNA with Will's. Afterwards, he thanked Death for the gift of his life, and Death offered him a written letter of recommendation to a high position in Heroes United, but Will refused, in exchange for something else: the ability to manifest the energy he gathered in any way. Death approved, and Will absorbed the energy of all of the fallen demons, then captured the essence of a slain angel. Re-purposing some of the energy, Will created a second sword with the angel's consciousness bound to it, much like Bleed still had the consciousness of the demon it came from bound to it. This sword became Feather. For many years after, Will wandered the universes, living off the centuries of energy he had taken from the dead demons, slaying many malicious ectoplasmic beings and adding their energy to his. at some point, he settled down and founded Ectoplasmic Evictors, a small business devoted to the slaying of hostile ectoplasmic creatures. the establishment was destroyed in a day, the building reduced to rubble and haunted by the minions of a powerful paranormal entity. In OCY 531, Montaq met Marcus Elexion while the latter was engaged in a recon mission for HU. Intrigued by their shared ability to generate plasma, as well as Marcus' almost instinctive manipulation of his created weapons with psychokinesis, Montaq offered to train Marcus and hone the use of his abilities, and offer that Elexion himself encouraged Marcus to accept. Thanks to constant training, dueling with entities and the mentorship of Montaq, Marcus developed quickly, showing the early signs of Duohumanship. While Montaq stopped directly training Marcus three years later, the two remain in close contact and maintain a master-student relationship, one of the few positive links Montaq has.